Just Another Day
by OnlyWhenYou'reNotLooking
Summary: It started out as just an affair, meeting up only once a week, which quickly turned into once a day. Rated M to be safe. First time writing for South Park.


It started out as just an affair, meeting up only once a week, which quickly turned into once a day. They were only friends with benefits, it was never suppose to turn into anything more, at least that's what she told him. After months of meeting up to have casual sex, his feeling were bound to turn into something that was more. He was an emotional guy after all, what did you expect to happen? Not only had he started to develop feelings for her, he also wanted to hold her hand and flaunt her around school, show her off to everyone so everyone would know that Bebe Stevens now belonged to Kyle Broflovski and no one was allowed to touch her. However, he knew she would hate that, why else did she want them to just be fuck buddies? Why else was it kept a secret, that Kyle couldn't even tell his best friend?

It all started six months ago, Kyle had started to notice how attractive Bebe had gotten as they had entered their sophomore year of high school. Her acne had cleared up and her body has developed nicely, with an amazing bust and long, long legs. He wasn't the kind of guy that she would go for, she was popular and gorgeous and he was nerdy, lanky and still that jewfro, what would she find attractive about that? When they were young he was too naive to understand that his feelings of disgust might actually be because he liked her. Stan use to throw up on Wendy, so him running out, screaming in disgust when she kissed him in the tree house wasn't really that much different.

He had nearly dropped dead when she walked up to him in a empty boys locker room and first suggested the idea. "Me? Why do you want to sleep with me? What about you boyfriend?" Kyle had asked in confusion.

At that, Bebe had rolled her eyes and pressed against him. "Clyde and me broke up weeks ago. Besides, you still have a nice ass." She said with a smirk before ending the conversation by pressing her lips to his. From that day on they were friends with benefits.

Kyle gripped the headboard as he released inside of the blonde underneath him before collapsing on the bed, panting a little. He laid there and tried to catch his breath before Bebe caught hers and sat up and told him to leave. After a few minutes he knew it was bound to happen at any moment now, it always does.

He still didn't know what she saw in him, but whatever it was it made him happy for the short amount of time they spent together. He felt like she was his when he was deep inside of her, but she only wanted for his ass like when they were young, or maybe she wanted him because being with him was a dirty little secret.

To his surprise it never came, instead she turned into him, laying her head on his chest and held him tight. Kyle looked down and stared at her blonde hair for awhile, surprised that the girl of his nightmares was cuddling with him after all the time that she kicked him out after they finished their nightly routine. Eventually Bebe had caught onto his staring and looked up at him with a scowl, "What are you staring at Kyle?"

Kyle shook off his shyness and shrugged a little, "I'm just surprised, you never cuddle with me. You always tell me to leave." He tried to explain, sitting up a little to get ready to go. Now that he had said something, she would surely kick him out now.

Bebe smiled and pushed him back down, rubbing his bare chest lightly, "Things change."

"Wait, I'm confused."

"Have you ever thought that I may like you Kyle? More than a friend?" Bebe asked slowly, as if he was slow.

"Then why do we never hangout? If you liked me then why didn't you just ask me out?" He grumbled in confusion, fearing that he might just be getting played. Any moment the cameras would come out and end this sick joke.

"The first time I showed interest, you had ran off screaming. As a teenage guy, I figured you wouldn't turn down sex."

"We were eight!"

They both got quiet and stared at each other for a few seconds before the blonde girl looked anywhere else but that the Jew boy. She sat up a little but didn't get far as she felt strong hands grip her face, turning her face to look back at Kyle. "You didn't have to trick me into spending time with you with just sex. I had a crush on you when you first asked."

"How do you feel now?"

"I love you."

Bebe stared at him hard for a few seconds, trying to determine if he was serious. After a few minutes of searching, she smiled and leaned over to kiss him for a few seconds. "I love you too."

"So will you be my girlfriend."

"Of course, you moron."


End file.
